Elly, minha essência
by Natalia Cerrao
Summary: Uma história completamente modificada sobre Mitsuki, apenas mantendo o foco principal, seu tumor na garganta. Baseada em anjos, sonhos e num mundo imaginário, essa fanfic foi escrita, principalmente, em homenagem a uma amiga minha.
1. O fim & O começo

**Elly, minha essência.**

~ Uma fanfic sobre Full moon wo sagashite.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**O fim & O começo.**

**___________  
**

A única coisa que eu me lembro foi que eles eram anjos. E iriam realizar meus sonhos. Eram também meus melhores amigos, por isso duvido muito que tenham me deixado de propósito. É uma pena que os dois foram embora. O anjo homem - que não suporto falar o nome, ainda dói em mim - me disse suas últimas palavras de uma forma extremamente calma, e eu não entendi nada.

_Mitsuki, siga seu caminho. Anjos nunca puderam ter contato direto com humanos. O erro foi nosso e precisamos pagar por isso. Sentimos muito. Cuide-se bem, criança._

Pelo menos ainda me lembro das palavras dele, como se sua voz estivesse presente agora, como se isso fosse cravado em meu peito. Doeu muito, devo confessar. Não tê-los mais comigo me fez sentir um enorme vazio. O que faz mais falta eram a magia de ambos. Eles tinham asas, eram perfeitos.

Outra coisa que eu perdi, fora a _full moon._ Claro, eu não era adulta, não tinha cabelo loiro e nem força suficiente para cantar, como ela, devido ao meu tumor na garganta. A full moon tinha tudo isso, e eu nunca mais seria ela. Perdi as únicas criaturas que conseguiam me transformar nela. Ou seja, perdi totalmente um grande sonho.

Mesmo assim, o tempo passa.

Somos obrigados a lidar com outras situações, o tempo sempre nos trás surpresas, sejam boas ou ruins, é sempre assim. O tempo passa para todo mundo, e ele é a única coisa que nos faz esquecer o que passou. Mesmo que para isso, precisamos de muito tempo.

Eu superei a falta de meus anjos e consegui voltar para o doloroso mundo real, onde as pessoas têm que se sacrificar para realizar seus sonhos, e muitas delas deixam de sonhar antes mesmo de realizá-los.

Eu sei que aquilo nunca mais vai acontecer comigo, por isso fico feliz por ter aproveitado todos os segundos da magia e daquele mundo perfeito, posso dizer que fico até grata, pois fui muito sortuda.

Acabei decidindo que começaria uma nova etapa da minha vida. Deixei a full moon no passado, onde é o seu lugar, e voltei a acreditar na Mitsuki, no meu verdadeiro ser.

Demorei um ano para superar a falta deles. Foi um longo tempo.

Sou uma garota de 16 anos, completamente renovada. Devo ter nascido de novo. A única coisa que permaneceu em mim foi este tumor na garganta. Maldito, por que não foi embora, como todas as outras coisas? Ele é agora meu único problema. Eu estava acostumada a reclamar de dor. Só não grito porque não posso, e tenho medo de perder minha voz. Por isso _escrevo_, é um ótimo modo para me expressar.

Escrevo canções mas não posso cantá-las.

Tenho muita pena do caderno que escolhi para escrever, ele guarda todas as minhas frustrações, mágoas, ele guarda minha revolta por ser tão impotente, por não poder cantar. Se eu torcesse aquele caderno, dele sairia sangue. O meu sangue.

É muito triste, mas já estou até acostumada. Pelo menos consigo desabafar com algo, e isso me deixa... feliz.

Meu caderno era agora meu confidente, ele sabia de tudo o que eu sentia e era muito bom poder ter confiança para desabafar com ele. Eu me sentia muito bem escrevendo, era como se me livrasse de algo ruim, que sempre estava em mim. É por essa razão que lhe dei um nome, Elly. Certo, meu caderno era fêmea, por isso agora uso palavras do gênero feminino quando me refiro a ele.

**___________**

Se alguém estiver lendo, por favor, me diga o que achou. É muito importante pra mim. Reviews sempre são bem-vindas, e eu preciso delas pra continuar :D


	2. Elly, não me deixe

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Elly, não me deixe.**

**___________**

Passei a acreditar que _tudo_ o que me fazia bem tinha o nome de Elly. O tempo que eu passava escrevendo era de certa forma prazeroso, saciava minha fome de cantar, apesar que, nada era melhor que isso.

Elly se tornou algo bem maior que um caderno, Elly era como uma pessoa. Elly era minha força, algo que guiava meus pés e apoiava meu corpo, para que eu não caísse mais. Elly me fazia sorrir, apesar de nunca falar comigo. Eu também não esperava que isso pudesse acontecer. Elly não é feita de matéria, apenas da minha imaginação, dos meus sentimentos. Mesmo assim, ela era tudo pra mim.

Quando eu ficava triste, buscava Elly para me ajudar. Ela sempre estava lá. Era incrível, mas eu a sentia em mim. Toda vez que eu ficava feliz, eu sabia que foi Elly quem me apoiou. Eu a tratava como se fosse uma pessoa. Elly era muita coisa, era todas as coisas boas do meu mundo.

_Mitsuki?_

Uma voz masculina me fez abrir os olhos.

─ Ah, doutor! ─ Arfei, foi um susto enorme me ver diante de meu médico.

─ Está tudo bem? Você parece assustada ─ Ele se aproximou de mim, me tocando no braço, de leve. Foi então que eu vi todos aqueles tubos conectados em mim. Olhei para cima, eu estava tomando soro. Que droga, eu estava no hospital!

─ O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI? ─ Gritei, quase pulando da maca, nada confortável como uma cama. Olhei para ele em desespero. Como eu poderia estar internada se estava há dias sem reclamar das dores de garganta?

─ Sua avó tentou acordá-la onde a noite mas você não reagiu, parecia desmaiada ─ Ele me respondeu, me analisando dos pés a cabeça, parecia preocupado ─ Resolvemos trazê-la pra cá caso algo aconteça e você volte a desmaiar ou sentir dores ─ Então sentou-se ao meu lado e acariciou meu rosto.

Suspirei, nada contente. Gostava tanto de poder ficar livre desses medicamentos, desse hospital... Era entediante. E eu nem tinha nada para fazer, a Elly também não estava aqui e...

─ CADÊ A ELLY?! ─ Entrei em desespero. Eu precisava dela. Eu precisava do caderno, junto com ele viriam todas as outras sensações boas. A paz, a confiança, a alegria. Meu médico sabia muito sobre a Elly, eu contava tudo para ele, e ele acompanhou minha notável melhora depois que eu descobri esse "sentimento".

─ Não poderia esquecer dela ─ Então ele mostrou o que tinha na outra mão. Era a Ely, ou pelo menos a parte dela em que eu poderia tocar. Sorri e abracei os dois, eram os únicos que me entendiam. Claro que a Elly sabia muito mais, sabia tudo, mas o doutor sempre estava pronto para me ajudar, eles eram minha força.

Passei alguns dias no hospital, o tempo passava de uma forma menos dolorosa quando eu estava com Elly. Era como uma anestesia eterna.

Por falar em dor, minha garganta piorou. Foi bom eu já estar no hospital. Achei que Elly fosse capaz de destruir todas as minhas dores, mas as dores físicas eram invencíveis. As emocionais eram destruídas, por isso eu sempre ficava feliz, mas meu grande problema era o tumor na garganta, que crescia cada vez mais. E nisso Elly não poderia me ajudar. Acho que nada poderia me ajudar.

A semana se passou de uma forma assombrosa. Minhas dores realmente me incomodavam mais do que deveriam e dezenas de vezes pior do que antes. Era agonizante. Ter dor e não poder fazer nada para acabar com ela. Era desesperador. Minhas lágrimas mal expressavam meu sofrimento.

**Meu Deus, é horrível. **

**Elly, está cada dia pior. Dói muito. Queria que você soubesse tirar essa dor também.**

Eu enfrentava cada dia da pior maneira possível. Meu médico ficava praticamente o dia todo comigo. Eu sei que, assim como eu, ele também estava assustado.

**Elly, não estou mais agüentando. O doutor está desesperado tentando encontrar uma solução. Elly, faça parar, por favor.**

Eu escrevia no caderno, as linhas saindo tortas, frustradas. Fiquei me perguntando quando tempo eu ainda tinha de vida. Agora eu mesma questionava sobre como viveria. Foi então que eu me lembrei de certo alguém, alguém me disse que eu morreria em um ano. Sim, eu me lembro agora... Anjos estavam mesmo certos? Já se passara um ano? Será que eu...

**Elly, os anjos me avisaram. **

**Elly, eu estou morrendo? Será que ninguém pode me ajudar? Então o sonho acabou?**

**Elly, por favor, me salva. Elly, eu preciso de você.**

**Elly, eu te amo...**

Isso foi a última coisa que eu escrevi. Me levaram para uma sala branca, uma sala grande. Não sei se eu faria uma cirurgia ou não, apenas estava fraca demais para pensar em algo. Não suportava mais aquela dor. Não sabia nem contar mais os dias e mal conseguia ver se o tempo estava passando.

Eu queria muito que tudo isso acabasse logo. Queria ir para casa, escrever na Elly, poder sorrir... Na verdade, eu queria cantar. Queria muito. Eu estava impossibilitada de realizar meu maior sonho. Queria tanto poder ouvir minha voz!

Mas agora nem podia abrir os olhos.

_Elly, não me abandone._

_Elly, não me deixe._

_Por favor._

******___________**


	3. A magia de Elly

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**A magia de Elly.**

**___________**

_Nunca te deixarei, Mitsuki. Sou sua essência, seu interior, por que achas que eu a abandonei?_

Meu Deus, eu estava ouvindo a voz de Elly. Ela atendeu meus gritos. Só podia ser ela. Tentei acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não só ouvia sua voz como também podia enxergá-la. Isso seria impossível no meu mundo. Eu com certeza estava morta.

_Nós só temos alguns segundos, então preste atenção..._

Elly me dizia. Eu tive que piscar várias vezes para acreditar que aquilo era real. Seus cabelos eram de um tom laranja, vivos, brilhantes, e olhos azuis, perfeitos, mais lindos do que cor de piscina. Sua roupa era toda branca, mas eu não prestei atenção nisso, fiquei olhando sua face. A pele era branca, bochechas rosadas, ela parecia uma boneca. Tentei prestar atenção e me concentrar no que ela iria dizer.

_Você irá viver sem dor alguma. Os anjos, a partir de agora, irão destruir seu sofrimento. Acredite neles, estão vivos, dentro de você. Eu também estou. Agora viva, viva bem, mas nunca deixe de escrever, muito menos de cantar..._

Foi então que eu senti diversos choques em meu peito. Choques doloridos, atingindo meu coração. Eles me despertaram.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Elly era tão linda, mas agora seu rosto estava desaparecendo... Desesperadamente, tentei tocá-la, mas aos poucos outra imagem fora aparecendo.

─ A garota está abrindo os olhos! ─ Uma voz muito estranha gritava, bem próximo de mim. ─ Parece que conseguimos reanimá-la! ─ Foi então que reconheci um médico, pela máscara branca que usava. Ele gritava freneticamente para sua equipe.

Eu olhei para os lados, todos os médicos vieram em minha direção, foi um tumulto. Fiquei tonta com os gritos deles, mas acabei gritando também, assim que entendi o que havia acontecido.

Gritei e derramei diversas lágrimas. Foi uma mistura de emoção, desespero, felicidade, angústia, e todas as outras sensações, era muita coisa para mim. Foi a coisa mais intensa que já senti em toda minha vida. Eu estava feliz por estar viva, mais feliz ainda por ver a verdadeira Elly, se esse era o nome real daquele anjo.

Foi então que reparei em um detalhe. Eu havia gritado! Tive que gritar novamente, para conferir. Mal acreditei naquilo, mas minha voz estava normal, estava alta, eu não sentia dor nenhuma! Meu Deus, eu estava conseguindo gritar.

Chorei, novamente. Os médicos ficaram muito assustados com minha reação, alguns até me seguraram para que eu não saísse da maca ou surtasse. Eu não conseguia dizer absolutamente nada, apenas ouvir os comentários ao meu redor, que eram muitos.

Demorei muito para conseguir falar algo e parar de chorar. Era a coisa mais incrível e inexplicável que eu já tinha presenciado.

Eu tinha mesmo morrido, eu sei, foi por alguns segundos, mas fui reanimada pelos choques em meu peito, naquele aparelho esquisito, agora entendo... Aquilo era inacreditável. Eu iria demorar para aceitar que isso aconteceu mesmo comigo, mas não importa. Eu tinha visto a Elly.

_Elly, obrigada, eu estou viva._

**___________**

Caramba, esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei dessa história, e o que mais deu trabalho, então, se alguma alma caridosa estiver lendo, **por favor**, comente :D_  
_


End file.
